Somos híbridas
by Vampireandbloody
Summary: Bella y Rose, son hermanas que al ser convertidas por Carlisle se vuelven híbridas, ellas buscaran las respuestas para saber porque son como son. ¿Qué tienen que ver en esto los Vulturis? MAL SUMMARY, COMPLETO ADENTRO.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie meyer, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece…. Espero que les guste.**

**Summary**:** La Historia trata sobre Rosalie y Isabella Hale, dos hermanas que a través de un suceso, en el cual está involucrado Royce II, Carlisle la convierte en vampiros, la ponzoña activo sus genes que se encontraban apagados, ahora ellas son hibridas, son una extraña raza en el mundo: vampiras/licantrópodos/humanas…. ****¿Por qué ellas son así?**

Rosalie Pov

Recuerdo ese día a la perfección, cada recuerdo, cada emoción… Lo recordaba todo.

_Tenía tan solo 17 años pero ya estaba preparada mentalmente para casarme y tener hijos. _

_Isabella, mi hermana mayor de 19 años, me acomodaba suavemente mi boina dorada en mi cabellera enrulada de color rubio claro._

_-Bella- la llamé utilizando su apodo. Ella parpadeo una vez y sonrió mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos._

_-Dime Rosie- me contesto mirándome a través del espejo, que se encontraba enfrente de mí, luego enfocó su vista en sus elegantes guantes blancos que llevaba puestos hasta los codos de sus finos brazos._

_Éramos una familia rica, nunca nos faltó dinero debido a la herencia que obtuvimos por la muerte de nuestro padre. Nuestra madre nunca nos dio su cariño ya que casi nunca pasaba tiempo con nosotras, siempre estaba trabajando; Aunque en el fondo de mi ser presentía que nos evitaba por algún motivo. _

_-Voy a ir a la cara de Vera- le anuncie- ¿Quieres acompañarme?_

_Con mi hermana siempre fui cariñosa y amable, debido a que ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, en cambio, en la vida social era fría y arrogante al igual que mi hermana._

_Ella sonrió._

_-Con gusto te acompañare- se limito a decir con voz suave._

_Ella vestía al igual que yo, su vestido terminaba por debajo de sus rodillas, poseía manga y teníamos el pecho cubierto hasta nuestros cuellos, el color de su vestido era celeste, el mío era color violeta, el cual combinaba perfectamente con mis ojos color azules. _

_-¿Cómo luzco? – le pregunte con una sonrisa perfecta en mi rostro._

_-Si lucieras mal, yo sería fea- dijo entre risas, yo reí junto a ella._

_El trayecto hacia la casa de Vera era corto. Las calles de Rochester en esta época del año eran frias pero con nuestros abrigos no nos llegábamos a congelar._

_-Vera-dije con voz alegre al verla._

_-Rosalie, Isabella. Pasen antes que se enfermen- suplico con Henry, su hijo, en sus brazos._

_-Gracias Vera- le dije, mi hermana solo asintió demostrándole el mismo aprecio._

_Nos situamos en el living de su acogedora casa. Bella se apoderó de Henry haciéndolo reír por tantos besos que le daba._

_-Es tan hermoso- se le escuchaba susurrar. Pero en la sala reino la tención cuando Vera hablo de Royce, mi prometido, mi hermana lo odiaba._

_-¿Cómo están las cosas con Royce?- me pregunto amablemente Vera. Aunque mi hermana lo odiara, yo lo amaba. Era como cualquier adolecente, me gustaba soñar: me veía junto con el con todos nuestros pequeños hijos corriendo a nuestro alrededor._

_-Todavía no fijamos fecha para nuestra boda, pero estamos muy felices- Le respondí provocando que Bella se parara con cuidado ya que sostenía a Henry en sus brazos, luego sonrió._

_-Lo sé Henry, ser que a tu tampoco te agrada ese compromiso, pero Rosalie no te escuchará, a mi no me escucho cuando se lo dije- le hablo al bebe, el cual no dejaba de hacer muecas y estirar sus manitos para tomar el pelo rubia de mi hermana. Vera rio a carcajadas, yo no tarde en seguirle._

_Bella me miro con una sonrisa, luego fue hacia la cocina en busca del biberón con leche que tomaba Henry. Aburrida, me gire hacia la ventana, en ella se podían percibir pequeños copos de nieve adheridos, el sol se estaba ocultando rápidamente, ya casi se podía percibir la noche junto con la luna._

_-¡Bella! Se nos hizo tarde- grite para que mi hermana pudiera escucharme, vera fue a buscar a su hijo que aun se encontraba en los brazos de mi hermana, no podía entender como no se cansaba…_

_-Entonces vallamos- contesto rápidamente mi hermana tomando nuestros abrigos._

_Ahora nuestra vestimenta no era suficiente para soportar la fría noche. Bells tiritaba a mi lado._

_-Mañana si volvemos a ir a la casa de Vera será mucho más tempano, las noches aquí cada vez son más frías- refunfuño abrazándose a sí misma._

_Yo me limite a asentir, estaba concentrada en la esquina de la cuadre donde había un grupo de hombres, entre ellos estaba mi prometido, Royce._

_-¿Qué hace tu prometido aquí?- pregunto mi hermana con desdén._

_.-No lo sé, vallamos a averiguarlo- le propuse._

_Cada vez nos acercábamos mas hacia su posición, desde aquí se podían escuchar sus fuertes carcajadas._

_-Están borrachos- afirmo ella a mi lado._

_-Royce- le grite, ignorando a mi hermana- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?_

_Royce me escucho, me estaba prestando atención._

_-Miren hermanos. Aquí se encuentra mi bellísima futura esposa. ¡Ven aquí!- me ordeno haciéndome gestos con las manos. Lo mire algo atontada y avance hacia él, pero el firme brazo de mi hermana rodeando mi cintura me detuvo._

_-No vallas- me ordeno con vos dura, sus ojos estaban dilatados._

_-Suéltame- le gruñí sacudiéndome para liberarme de su agarre para poder acercarme hacia mi prometido. Yo era capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones, ella no las haría por mí… pero me había equivocado. _

_Royce me tomo del brazo con fuerza._

_-Detente, vallamos a casa- le dije con suplica en mi voz. Los amigos de el soltaron largas carcajadas._

_-No Rosalie, tu eres mía y le demostrarás a mis amigos lo hermosa que eres- su aliento me golpeo la cara, olía a alcohol. Fui en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que mi hermana siempre tuvo razón._

_Royce tiro fuertemente de mi boina arrancándola de mi cabellera haciéndome gritar de dolor. Bella rápidamente al ver lo que sucedía agarro una botella vacía que yacía en el piso y se la revoleo a Royce pegándole fuertemente en su cara. Él la violo primero a ella por haberle arroyado la botella; los amigos de él me agarraron para que observara, lo único que podía hacer era gritar, luego fue mi turno…. Los amigos del hombre que ame me violaron._

Bella me dio una taza de café y acomodo con una mano su larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro.

-Esta distraída-afirmo- ¿En qué piensas?-curiosa, como todos los días de nuestra larga existencia.

-El motivo por lo cual somos diferentes- le respondí bebiendo un poco del Café. Mi hermana bajo la mirada y siguió ojeando la revista que estaba sobre el desayunador de nuestra cocina.

_Carlisle Cullen nos había encontrado tiradas en el suelo con una fina capa de nieve sobre nosotras y cubiertas de sangre debido a los costes que nos habían hecho. Nos cargo a ambas y nos llevo a su casa, allí nos mordió intentado salvarnos, fue allí cuando sucedió._

_-No sé lo que está ocurriendo, esto nunca antes había sucedido- se lamento abrazando a su esposa._

_Me movía abruptamente en la cama debido al dolor, el fuego recorría mis venas. Abrí nuevamente los ojos para ver a mi hermana a mi lado convulsionando, sus colmillos ahora eran uno o dos centímetros más largos y sus gritos se entre cortaban con aullidos como me estaba pasando a mí en este momento… ¿Qué nos sucedía?_

_No sabía cuando tiempo paso, pero el dolor ya se había ido, abrí mis ojos lentamente, ahora percibía todo con más nitidez. Mi hermana se encontraba a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello._

_-Despertaste- susurro con voz cantarina. Me sentía rara, podía notar demasiado las cosas a mí alrededor._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte preocupada, algo andaba mal._

_Bella suspiro._

_-Mira Rosie- comenzó a hablar con voz cantarina, era hermosa- nosotras estábamos muriendo después de que Royce…- se detuvo y me miro dolida, yo solo pude desviar mi mirada avergonzada, ella siempre me había advertido y yo tan terca, nunca la escuche, ahora sabia que ella tenía razón. Ella se volteo lentamente y miro a un hombre rubio parecía un dios griego, él agarraba por la cintura a una mujer de cabello castaño, ellos dos asintieron- Carlisle nos convierto en Vampiros para poder salvarnos de nuestra muerte- soltó de golpe._

_¿Vampiros? Realmente en ese momento no lo podía creer, nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza aquella idea, pero solo tenía una solo respuesta… los vampiros no existen._

_-Pero algo con nuestra genética nos hizo diferentes- continuo hablando, hasta que yo la detuve._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunte confusa, empezaba a creerle._

_-Somos hibridas, lo que quiere decir que en nuestro caso somos tanto vampiros como licantrópodos y humanos-._

_Tanto Carlisle como Esme nos entrenaron para saciar nuestra sed de sangre humana, ellos nos dieron el amor que una hija debía recibir de sus padres. Antes de que Carlisle convirtiera a nuestra madre, su media naranja, había convertido a otra persona que por un "capricho adolecente" quería poder percibir como era un verdadero vampiro, quería probar sangre humana, su nombre es: Edward Cullen._

_Pero al pasar el tiempo quisimos respuestas. No sabíamos porque éramos hibridas._

_Hace ya unos años, recuerdo como Bella entro corriendo con unos papeles en las manos, su cabellera dorada iba despeinada debido a correr contra el viento._

_-Carl, se porque somos hibridas con Rosie- grito y se dirigió hacia el despacho de nuestro padre sin ser invitada, no dude en seguirla a velocidad vampírica._

_-Nuestra madre es una licantrópodo y con un poco de esfuerzo supe toda la verdad- le dijo batiendo sus pestañas alargadas aparentando ser una chica "tierna", Me reí, la conocía perfectamente…_

_-¿Un poco de esfuerzo?- enarco una ceja perfecta nuestro perfecto dios griego, nuestro padre._

_-Ese no es el tema- cuestiono- me confesó que nuestro padre es un vampiro. Cuando yo naci se decepciono al saber que era común, solo poseía la belleza por eso intento otra vez, tuvieron a Rosalie pero también nació común, humana. Por eso nos abandono, nuestra madre sufrió mucho, ella amaba con todo su corazón a nuestro "padre", Aro Vulturi, por eso nunca pasaba tiempo con nosotras, nos culpaba de aquello-._

_-¿Con que propósito quiso tenerlas?- pregunto curioso._

_-Para crear una nueva raza, la raza de los híbridos- me adelante y me puse al lado de mi hermana._

_-Por eso somos así, la ponzoña activo nuestro genes- comente para mí misma._

_-¿Su padre es el mismo Aro Vulturi del de nuestra realeza?- pregunto luego de varios segundos. Bella bajo la mirada avergonzada. Cuando nos habíamos convertido en lo que somos, nuestro padre adoptivo, nos conto a cerca de nuestra realiza y sus integrantes, Aro Vulturi, era uno que iba a la cabecera junto con sus hermanos Cayo y Marco._

_-No. Puede. Ser-susurre entrecortadamente. Ellos eran muy corruptos, nunca nos gustaron sus actitudes o sus decisiones._

_Pasaron varios años, casi una década, nos habíamos quedado con Carl y Esme, ellos siempre serían nuestros padres… pero con Bells sentíamos la curiosidad de ir hacia Volterra, quería ver sus caras al enterarse que somos sus hijas, que estábamos vivas, que somos hibridas y que poseíamos dones, unos grandísimos dones._

_Nos terminamos yendo hacia allí, pero antes tuvimos que prometer llamarlos dos veces por semana. Ese era uno de mis mejores recuerdos vampíricos._

-¿Hoy le daremos la noticia a Aro, cierto?- pregunto con una sonrisa malvada mi hermana. Desde que llegamos aquí, no dejamos de hacerles a vida imposible a nuestros familiares… simplemente porque los odiábamos.

-¿Cuál es el plan, hermana?- le pregunte transmitiéndole la pregunta mentalmente, luego de a verle tocado la mano, sabiendo que toda la guardia siempre nos estaba vigilando. Nuestros dones eran magníficos: Bella poseía todos los dones relacionados con la mentalidad, mientras que yo lo hacía mediante movimientos físicos o con el tacto.

-Ya lo veras hermanita, ya lo veras- me comunico de igual manera- Nos divertiremos.

**Bueno, este es mi primera historia. Me esforcé mucho en hacerla, espero que les guste. **

**Para aclarar algunas dudas, los personajes poseen diferentes personalidades, pero al pasar el tiempo será como los conocemos.**

**Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece…. Espero que les guste.**

**Summary**:** La Historia trata sobre Rosalie y Isabella Hale, dos hermanas que a través de un suceso, en el cual está involucrado Royce II, Carlisle la convierte en vampiros, la ponzoña activo sus genes que se encontraban apagados, ahora ellas son hibridas, son una extraña raza en el mundo: vampiras/licantrópodos/humanas…. ¿Por qué ellas son así?**

Bella Pov

¿Cuántas veces mi hermana y yo tendríamos que hacer lo mismo para aparentar ser normales, aunque no lo seamos?

Suspiré y enfoque mi vista en la taza vacía de café que yacía en frente de mí.

-¿Hoy le daremos la noticia a Aro, cierto?- le pregunte con una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro, habíamos decidido regresar a Forks, donde en realidad pertenecíamos.

Junto con mi hermana habíamos descubierto que permaneciendo juntas y entrelazando nuestras manos o simplemente tocando alguna parte de nuestra piel poseímos mucho más fuerza en nuestros dones, gracias a eso supimos mediante una visión fugaz que Carlisle y Esme ya no estaban solos, habían encontrado más hijos adoptivos: Edward Masen, ahora Edward Cullen, el apuesto chico de cabello cobrizo volvió después de su "capricho adolecente" ya que no se sentía a gusto con aquello, nuestros padres estuvieron muy felices por su decisión; Emmett Mccarty, ahora Emmett Cullen, lo habían rescatado un día cuando estaban de casa, lo había atacado un oso del doble de su tamaño; Alice Brando y Jasper Withlock, habían aparecido en nuestra nueva casa, Alice poseía el don de la visión, podía ver las decisiones de las personas, por eso busco a nuestros padres para pertenecer en nuestra familia junto con su esposo. Ellos no nos relataron nada de esto cuando los llamábamos por teléfono: dos veces por semana, aunque deducíamos que los nuevos integrantes de la familia sabían de nuestra existencia.

-¿Cuál es el plan, hermana?- me pregunto tocándome para transmitirme sus palabras a mi mente, yo sonreí. Éramos muy poderosas, yo poseía todos los dones relacionados con la mentalidad, mientras que Rosie con los movimientos físicos y el tacto, pero juntas, éramos asombrosas, nos conectábamos, podíamos hacer cosas nunca antes vistas.

-Ya lo veras hermanita, ya lo veras- le respondí- Nos divertiremos-.

Jane paso hacia nuestra cocina sin ser invitada, ambas la fulminamos con la mirada. Ella era una de las personas más sádicas de la guardia Vulturi, la odiábamos.

-No intenten nada contra mi amo o yo la sabré- nos amenazo. Rosalie soltó una carcajada a mi lado.

-Mi amo, mi amo- comenzó imitándola con voz chillona y haciendo pequeñas muecas con su cara- Te aclaro que es nuestro padre y haré lo que quiera contra él…- se levanto de golpe haciendo ruido con su silla- si me disculpas, tenemos a alguien a quien molestar- Dijo mi pequeña hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegamos rápidamente donde se encontraba Aro con sus dos perros falderos: Cayo y Marco.

-Aquí vienen mis pequeñas niñitas- comento sarcásticamente nuestro padre.

-Ahórrate los comentaros- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada- solamente vinimos para aclararte algunos puntos sobre que tienen que hacer cuando nos vallamos- las caras de ellos no tenían precio, al principio se encontraban confundidos… luego felices y claro, al fin se desasían de las odiosas Hale.

Rosalie camino haciendo retumbar sus tacos en el piso, ellos nos temían, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban, hacia aquellas sillas donde usualmente se sentaban para debatir o imponer su propia manera de ver la justicia, deslizo su mano hasta situarla en el hombro de nuestro padre, el se tenso, sabía cómo funcionaban el don de mi hermana.

-Harás todo lo que queramos, lo que te decimos que hagas con nuestros súbditos- sabía que Rosalie estaba usando un don, el tendría que obedecer todo lo que le digamos no se podría poner en contra de su petición- actuaras con sabiduría, aplicaras la leyes que corresponda, no serás corrupto – cuando termino de hablar saco su mano y la agito en el aire para dramatizar un poco.

-No nos queremos enterar que ustedes- dije señalando a Marco y Cayo, nuestros "tíos"- no cumplieron con las mismas peticiones, o será un castigo peor del que posee nuestro _amado_ padre- les ámense sonriente, mostrando mis colmillos que debido al odio empezaron se alargaron pocos milímetros mas, notándose.

-Su castigo será la muerte- Dijo Rosalie volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia mi dirección.

Ya teníamos todo listo para irnos, nos estaban esperando en nuestro avión privado. Al llegar a Seattle tuvimos que utilizar nuestro nuevo deportivo un Audi R8 turning para dirigirnos hacia el reencuentro con nuestros padres. Durante el trayecto Rosalie prendió el reproductor al darse cuenta de los nerviosa que me encontraba, le agradecí con una cálida sonrisa.

Rápidamente llegamos a nuestro hogar, parecía el paraíso, todos estos años viviendo en aquella mansión en Volterra, tan fría, tan irreal…

En el aire se podía percibir la esencia de vampiros, ese aroma nunca antes lo había percibido deducía que eran nuestros nuevos hermanos.

-Al fin- canturreo Rosalie a mi lado, ella ya tenía una maleta en cada mano, le faltaban recoger las otras cinco restantes.

-Vallamos con nuestros padres- le dije colocándome unos lentes de sol, luego buscaría mis maletas. En la casa se podía percibir como se ponían todos alerta, en total eran cuatro vampiros, en la casa no había ni un rastro de presencia de nuestros padres, suspire aliviada, aun me encontraba muy nerviosa para un reencuentro. Una mujer diminuta nos abrió la puerta al pisar el umbral de la casa, parecía un duende, su cara demostraba confusión, gracias a uno de mis dones supe que estaba asustada… ella solo sabía que éramos hijas de Aro Vulturi, nos temía.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Cullen. ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?- pregunto tratado de ser lo más amable posible, automáticamente un hombre rubio con muchas cicatrices en su rostro, debían ser de combate, se situó frente a ella, él debía de ser su pareja.

Le sonreí lo más cálidamente posible para no asustarla aunque las reacciones de Rosalie no servían de ayuda, cada vez poseía más rabia, husmeando en su mente supe que estaba muy furiosa con Carlisle y Esme, ellos ni nos habían mencionado además estaba culpando a nuestros hermanos sin ninguna razón.

-Hola, Soy Isabella C… Hale Vulturi y ella es mi hermana biológica Rosalie Hale Vulturi, aunque nosotras nunca nos clasificamos de la realeza, es simplemente algo que llevamos en la sangre y que no nos podemos quitar- les informe ocultando el apellido que me gustaba y me sentía a gusto.

-Desafortunadamente – gruño Rosalie sus colmillos crecieron rápidamente haciendo que la pequeña mujer con aspecto de duende ahogara un gritito. El odio acumulado por los Vulturis, la tristeza y decepción de que nuestros padres no les hayan dicho acerca de nuestra existencia en sus vidas asía que Rosalie explotara y culpara a todos

-Rosalie para- le dije suavemente, pero con voz autoritaria tratando de calmarla- ellos no tienen la culpa, deja de repetir eso en tu mente, hablaremos civilizadamente como nos educaron nuestros padres- le hable fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué padres Isabella? ¿Cuáles?- me grito Rosalie dirigiéndose hacia el jardín, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, entraría en fase en cualquier momento- ¿Vamos a hablar de nuestra madre biológica? Esa perra no se hizo cargo de nosotras, nunca nos quiso, solo tú me cuidaste- estaba montando un gran espectáculo para los Cullen, unos nos miraban con curiosidad y otros con tristeza- O… hablaremos de las personas que tú los clasificas "padres"" ellos no fueron capaces de decirles a sus nuevo hijos que tenían hermanas, no me digas que no los culpe, si no fuese por ellos Carlisle y Esme estarían mucho mejor- mis colmillos habían crecido trocando mi labio inferior- Ni hablar de nuestro padre biológico, EL ES UNA BASURA – Grito, yo me adelante y salte sobre ella quedando en horcajadas impidiendo que escape.

-Para Rosalie Cullen- le grite rápidamente, el aire se volvió tenso. No me había percatado de lo que había dicho, ahora poseíamos cuatro pares de ojos mirándonos fijamente.

**Sé que tarde en actualizar, lo sé, pero se me complica editar todas las historias de BloodyCheek y hacer la mía propia. Si les gusto me gustaría que escriban más Reviews acerca de esta historia, la seguiré y trataré de actualizar pronto, aunque no prometo nada aún.**


	3. Chapter 3

**diLos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece…. Espero que les guste.**

**Summary**:**La Historia trata sobre Rosalie y Isabella Hale, dos hermanas que a través de un suceso, en el cual está involucrado Royce II, Carlisle la convierte en vampiros, la ponzoña activo sus genes que se encontraban apagados, ahora ellas son hibridas, son una extraña raza en el mundo: vampiras/licantrópodos/humanas…. ¿Por qué ellas son así?**

Isabella Pov

Rápidamente voltee para ver la reacción que tuvieron los nuevos integrantes de los Cullen, todos se encontraban en shock.

Mi hermana aprovecho mi descuido para sacarme de arriba suyo y poder entrar en fase, convirtiéndose en un licantrópodo de color canela, se dirigió hacia el bosque en dirección hacia el hospital de Forks.

Grite de frustración, no podía tener tanta mala suerte, maldito karma.

-¿Tu apellido es Cullen? ¿Carlisle Cullen es tu padre?- me pregunto rápidamente Alice, la vampiresa con aspecto de duende, ella fue la primero en reaccionar, los demás se quedaron en shock.

Con un simple gesto con mi mano la hice callar, rápidamente saque mi blackberry y marque el número del teléfono móvil de Carlisle, mi padre. Puse el tono en altavoz para que todos puedan oír nuestra comunicación.

-Bella, hija- dijo con voz alegre la voz de Carlisle, se escucharon leves aclamaciones detrás de mí en especial de Alice.

-Padre- comencé con voz amenazadora, me encontraba furiosa.

-¿Qué sucede hija?- pregunto alarmado, me conocía perfectamente.

-¿Sabes qué pasa cuando Rosalie se enfada?- le pregunte, tratando de controla mi voz. La tierra empezó a temblar ligeramente bajo mis pies, lo que significaba que me estaba descontrolando.

"Respira Bella, Respira" me repetía mentalmente "no te descontroles"

-Entra en fase- dijo con voz débil, sabía lo que se le avecinaba.

-Si padre, ella hace eso. Resulta que queríamos hacerles una sorpresa a nuestra familia aunque nos enteramos que había más integrantes en ella, no porque me lo hayan contado ustedes sino porque nos enteramos por nuestros dones…. ¿Sabes cuál fue nuestra sorpresa? Al llegar a nuestra casa ellos no sabían de nuestra existencia, Rosalie se cabreó y se fue, creo que a buscarte al hospital. Todavía tengo una pregunta en mi cabeza y quiero saberla por las buenas, no por las malas… ¿Por qué no les dijiste acerca de nosotras?- Hubo unos minutos de silencio, los cuales servían para impacientarme aun mas.

Ahora no solo temblaba el firme suelo donde me encontraba parada, sino que también el río que bordeaba la caza comenzaba a moverse creando leves olas imitando al mar en días de tormenta.

-Isabella cálmate- me ordeno. Él era el único que sabía poner autoridad sobre mi y al cual yo respetaba, de a poco me fui controlando- realmente lamento no a verles dicho acerca de ustedes, es que me dolía hablar de ti y de tu hermana, simplemente porque las amo y sentía un hueco en mi pecho al no tenerlas más bajo mi techo, no les dije nada por el dolor que provocaba hablar de ustedes y de su partida hacia Volterra, lo lamento-.

Mis ojos se encontraban con lágrimas, el tenía razón, nosotras no fuimos las únicas que sufrimos al irnos, ellos también lo hicieron…. Y todo fue por un acto egoísta, porque esa era la clasificación de la acción que habíamos hecho ¿Con que motivo fuimos a Volterra? Simple venganza, queríamos ver a nuestro padre biológico sufrir.

-Eso no justifica porque no nos contaste a nosotras sobre la existencia de ellos- Me excuse, sabiendo que también él iba a tener la razón.

-Cariño, tu sabes mejor que nadie que si se los hubiese dicho Rosalie hubiese estallado y estoy más que seguro que hubiera roto el teléfono en menos de un segundo- comento con voz calmada, y tenía toda la razón, mi hermana cuando se entero que se había agrandado nuestra familia se cabreó y mato a cinco personas de la guardia personal de los Vulturis para zacear su ira.

-Rosalie se dirige hacia el hospital en forma lobuna, trata que no haga nada indebido, estaré allí enseguida, le llevare algo de ropa- luego presione la tecla roja, para poder cortar la llamada.

Con una velocidad mayor a la de cualquier vampiro agarre un conjunto de mi hermana y lo puse en mi mochila.

-Bella- grito Emmett, el del aspecto de Oso- déjame acompañarte – suplico, supe quería un poco de diversión, sus hermanos lo miraron con mala cara, aun no confiaban en nosotras.

-No podrás alcanzar mi ritmo- dije de manera bromista, aunque fuese cierto.

-Apostemos- me reí a carcajadas, sufriría con su castigo.

Nuestra pequeña carrera fue corta, rápidamente le había tomado ventaja ganándole, él se enojo y me exigió la revancha, no me pude resistir a aceptarla.

En el aire se podía percibir perfectamente el aroma de Rosalie, se dirigía hacia el hospital como le había advertido a Carlisle, pero rápidamente su rastro se cortaba. Enfoque mi mente en encontrarla, poder conectarnos, fue fácil, ya que no se hallaba muy lejos de nosotros, ella ya no se encontraba en forma lobuna.

-Quédate aquí- le dije suavemente, no quería hacer nada que pudiera alterar a Rosie- ya vuelvo-.

Rosalie se encontraba al lado de un árbol, recostada sobre este, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, se me partía mi pequeño corazón muerto al verla así.

-Rosie, cariño, debemos volver- le susurre suavemente, una de mis manos de forma automática se situó en su rostro acunándolo, como solía hacerlo cuando era humana.

-No lo puedo creer Belly- dijo entre sollozos- pensé que nos amaba- lentamente se fue vistiendo con la ropa que le iba pasando.

-Rosalie, tienes un trauma por lo que paso aquella vez con Royce- ella se encogió al escuchar ese nombre, a mi también me dolía hablar acerca de él pero lo tenía que hacer para poder hacerle entender- piensas que nadie más te puede querer, te cuesta creer que te quieran… y cuando pasan estas cosas reaccionas de manera equivocada porque piensas de manera equivocada- ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-Tienes razón- luego olisqueo en el aire, suspire notablemente- estas con uno de ellos- murmuro con desagrado en su tono de vos.

-Rosalie- le regañe, poniendo mis manos en mi cintura.

-LO SE- me grito dirigiéndose pasivamente hacia donde se encontraba nuestro nuevo hermano. Al principio parecía dudar con las decisiones que iba a tomar pero finalmente se decidió, ya me estaba poniendo impaciente.

-Lo siento, reacciones de mala manera- se limito a decir con una mueca en la cara.

Emmett le sonrió de oreja a oreja omitiendo su expresión y en un pestañear de ojos se encontraba abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos- le respondió. Si mis visiones no fallaban, sus palabras eran verdaderas. Ellos llegarían a ser más que solo amigos.

Mientras volvíamos a nuestra casa mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero, eso no era una buena señal, nadie me llamaba si no fuese importante.

**Sé que tarde, lo lamento.**

**Tratare de subir más rápido el próximo capítulo. Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece…. Espero que les guste.**

**Summary**:**La Historia trata sobre Rosalie y Isabella Hale, dos hermanas que a través de un suceso, en el cual está involucrado Royce II, Carlisle la convierte en vampiros, la ponzoña activo sus genes que se encontraban apagados, ahora ellas son hibridas, son una extraña raza en el mundo: vampiras/licantrópodos/humanas…. ¿Por qué ellas son así?**

Isabella pov

¿Este era mi mal día? ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte?

Mi celular seguía vibrando ahora en mi mano. Era Aro Vulturi. ¿Qué quería?

-Si no contestas, contesto yo- me dijo mi hermana con una mueca en la cara, podía percibir claramente como se estaba controlando para no perder los estribos.

No le preste atención, mi mente solo me decía que algo malo estaba pasando... ¿Pero qué?

-Aro- dije en forma fría una vez que conteste, Emmett me miraba entre divertido y asustado.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya están junto con Carlisle?- pregunto de manera amable. Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?- casi grite ¿desde cuándo él es amale conmigo?

-Nada cielo, solo quería saber cómo estaban tu hermana y tu- Me lo hubiese creído si su voz no hubiese temblado, al parecer estaba actuando lo que le había hecho Rosalie con su don, el nos tenía que informar si algo malo pasaba.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte de forma furiosa, le habíamos dejado en claro.

-Siento que estos defraudando a mis propias reglas al decirte esto, pero hay algo dentro de mí que hace que lo diga, necesito decirlo- sonreí de forma siniestra- ni Marco ni Cayo ni Yo hemos hecho nada malo, tal como Rosalie nos obligo a hacer, pero ella no utilizo sus dones ni amenazo a Jane…- mi padre volvía a hablar con el mismo tono que conocíamos perfectamente, aunque en forma más amable.

-¿Qué hizo ahora era pequeña estúpida?- pregunte entre dientes para no gritarle, no lo quería hacer en frente de mi nuevo hermano.

-Mato al padre de Nahuel y a Hiulen, la detuvimos a tiempo antes de que matara al hibrido…- él seguía hablando pero aquellas palabras ya no llegaban a mis odios, estaba en estado de shock, Hiulen había sido una muy buena amiga mía en el tiempo que estuve en Volterra.

Rosalie sentía las emociones que ahora estaban pasando por mi cuerpo.

-Tapate los oídos si no te quieres quedar sordo- le aconsejo a Emmett mientras ella se levaba las manos a sus propios oídos- también sabía cómo reaccionaría, él lo hizo sin dudarlo.

Después de cinco segundos exactos un grito emano de mí, pero debido al enojo se intensifico haciéndome tapar a mi misma mis oídos.

-Rosalie ven para acá- le dije con furia en mi voz, empezaba a ver todo de color rojo.

-Bella…- comenzó a hablar Emmett- tienes los ojos de color borgoña, como si en verdad casarías humanos- sus manos estaban temblando.

-YA SÉ- le grite enseñándole mis colmillos que se habían alargado- DAME TU MANO- le grite a mi hermana, ella soltó una leve risita y luego me tendió la mano para que yo la tomara.

-¿La quemaras viva?- me pregunto con diversión en la voz.

-Por supuesto- primero me concentre en localizarla, la muy estúpida todavía seguía en la mansión de Volterra al parecer no nos temías, pobre ilusa, mi furia me ayudo mucho a la hora de activar un don que no usaba con frecuencia. Sentí, lo que era maravilloso para mi ego el dolor que ella sentía al quemarse viva.

-La perra se fue al infierno- canturree feliz al notar que solo quedaban las cenizas de ella, Rosalie me dio un apretón de manos y me sonrió tiernamente.

Mis ojos habían vuelto a su color verdadero.

-Ahora ya honraste el nombre de Hiulen, ella estará bien en donde se encuentre- me susurro.

Hasta ahora me había olvidado de la presencia de Emmett Cullen a nuestro lado, sonreía angelicalmente cuando lo vi, haciéndome ver de manera tierna.

-Siento lo que vistes, estaba furiosa- le dije con voz serena batiendo mis pestañas un par de veces, exactamente como hacía con Carlisle.

-No puedo creer como una persona como tú, que se parece a un ángel y es amable, pueda llegar a ser tan sádica- comento confundido, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja haciéndole marcar en sus mejillas sus hoyuelos.

"El es el hombre ideal para ti hermanita" le transmite mentalmente sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban los hombres fuertes, cariñosos y con hoyuelos en sus mejillas como los tenía Henry, el hijo de Vera.

"Limítate a callarte" gruño, haciéndome soltar una suave, casi inaudible risa.

-Siempre quise una hermana así- exclamo mi nuevo hermano, dándome un fuerte abrazo. Si este hombre alguna vez abrasaría a una humana quedaría con las costillas quebradas y seguramente, como me dictaban mis dones, Rosalie que sería su pareja lo regañaría por estar tocando a otra persona que no fuera ella ni su familia.

Al fin llegamos a la casa Cullen entre risas y bromas de Emmett. Todos estaban allí, hasta nuestros "padres".

-Papi- exclame cuando lo vi para en la puerta principal, no dude en tirarme a sus brazos y rodearle su cintura con mis piernas, Rosalie estaba abrazando a Esme que no paraba de sollozar- los extrañe tanto-yo no sollozaba con lo hacia Rosalie, solo sonreía- Mami- exclame una vez que me separe de Carlisle y me tire a sus maternales brazos, le beso cariñosamente una mejilla- estas hermosa-.

-Oh dios Carlisle- grito Esme fingiendo preocupación- En Volterra les enseñaron a mentir- solo bufe, ella no se veía con claridad.

Estaba caminando hacia la sala cuando un duendecillo con pelo color negro se tiro en mis brazos inmovilizando mi paso.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón – chillo con voz de campanillas- Nosotros no sabíamos quienes eran, si lo hubiésemos sabido no los hubiésemos tratado de la manera tan fría como lo hicimos, nunca nos hubiésemos imaginado de que Carlisle y Esme tendrían otros hijos adoptivos que no fuéramos nosotros y menos que ella fueran las más poderosas de la guardia Vulturi e hijas biológicas del líder de ese clan- parloteo.

-Alice tranquilízate, no estoy enfadada con ninguno de esta familia, lo entiendo… después de todo ¿Quién deja pasar a seres extraños en su casa, mas si son de la _ex _guardia Vulturi y puede haber una leve posibilidad de que quieran matar a toda su familia?- ella pareció reflexionarlo por algunos segundos, pero luego sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tienes razón- chillo dando saltitos por toda la sala, Jasper se encontrar persiguiéndola para poder calmarla ya que ni con su poder podía hacerlo.

Me gire abruptamente al sentir una corriente eléctrica en el aire, una corriente que nunca antes había perceptivo en mis años de existencia, pero sí la había escuchado, era aquella sensación que sienten cuando te enamoras, el terrible cosquilleo en tu estomago. En frente mío se encontraba un dios griego, era perfecto: su nariz recta, pómulos bien marcados, labios rojizos y carnosos perfectos para besar todo el tiempo, su cabello estaba despeinado y era de color cobrizo. Sus ojos eran perfectos, eran del mismo color que el mío pero el brillo que transmitía era especial, te daba seguridad.

¿Cómo una persona que no creía en el amor a primera vista, se encontraba plenamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, el chico que tuvo su terrible rebeldía?

La respuesta a esa pregunta no la sabía, pero tenía algo en claro, lucharía hasta que el me perteneciera.

**Siento a verlas hecho esperar mucho, en serio!**

**Espero que les guste esta historia, planeo hacerla larga :3 No me maten lo único.**

**Si les gusta saben que pueden dejar un comentario, eso me hace muy feliz y si no les gusta bueno no la lean más. Tratare de subir el próximo capítulo pronto.**

**VampireandBloody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ULos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece…. Espero que les guste.**

**Summary**:**La Historia trata sobre Rosalie y Isabella Hale, dos hermanas que a través de un suceso, en el cual está involucrado Royce II, Carlisle la convierte en vampiros, la ponzoña activo sus genes que se encontraban apagados, ahora ellas son hibridas, son una extraña raza en el mundo: vampiras/licantrópodos/humanas…. ¿Por qué ellas son así?**

Rosalie Pov

Mi hermana se quedo mirando a Edward Cullen con una sonrisa en su rostro, me di cuenta que hubo una fuerte conexión entre ellos dos, los dos se devoraban con la mirada.

"lucharía por el" se decía mentalmente Isabella.

Si ese mismo pensamiento lo hubiese escuchado una semana atrás me hubiese burlado e incluso reído de ella, ya que nosotras después de lo sucedido con Royce nos volvimos aun más frías y no nos importaban las personas excepto Carlisle Y Esme, pero cuando vi a Emmett por primera vez pareció como si mi mundo hubiera cambiado en solo un segundo, siempre me había parecido patético la imprimación de los licantrópodos, pero esta clase de atracción mutua ¿Cómo podía denominarla?

Imprimación o amor a primera vista, eso era lo que me pasaba.

Carlisle paso un brazo por mis hombros, asiéndome suspirar, ahora me sentía completa con mis "padres" a mi lado.

-Vamos a presentarnos- nos informo. Bella salió en ese momento de su burbuja personal asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, se colocó en un sillón con Alice a su lado.

Todas las miradas pasaban de mí a mi hermana, hasta las miradas de Carlisle y Esme parecía que nos penetraba lentamente, querían que empezáramos nosotras a relatar nuestras historias.

-Está bien- refunfuñe, luego acomodándome mejor en mi sillón, no me gustaba hablar de mi historia.

Bella al notar cómo me encontraba decidió hablar.

-Rosalie tenía tan solo 17 años yo tenía 19. Nunca tuvimos el apoyo de nuestra madre, siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo y nunca pasaba tiempo con nosotras, los criados fueron quienes nos cuidaban y nos ayudaban a educarnos- Bella miraba un punto fijo, estaba recordando todo lo que vivimos, nosotras no éramos como todos los vampiros que tenían sus recuerdos humanos borrosos, casi imperceptibles, Nosotras los recordábamos a la perfección- Rosalie estaba comprometida con Royce II, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero yo nunca acepte ese compromiso, se lo decía a Rosalie, había algo en el que no me agradaba- sonrió tristemente.

Todavía en el día de hoy me sigo culpando por no haberle hecho caso a mi hermana.

-Entonces llego el día de nuestra condena- ella miro a Carlisle y le sonrió- te amo papi, nunca te culpe- articulo con sus labios, luego siguió con nuestra historia- Fue en Abril en 1933, con Rosalie habíamos ido a la casa de Vera para visitarla, el tiempo paso muy rápido y se había hecho de noche- Bella no aguanto más y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, estaba sollozando.

Con todas mis fuerzas continúe el relato, sabiendo lo mucho que me dolería aun más que mi hermana.

-Volvíamos de la casa de Vera, pero ya era realmente tarde, ya había anochecido y comenzaban a caes finos copos de nieve, hasta que lo vi. Royce se encontraba en una esquina con sus amigos, estaban borrachos, Bella trato de detenerme ya que yo acudía a su encuentro… ahora me doy cuenta de lo muy equivocada que estaba- mire fijamente la pared de mi costado, aquellos recuerdos- Royce me había garrado fuertemente del brazo y no dejaba que me liberara, no me escuchada- No pude continuar, una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla.

Había sido tan ilusa, el nunca me había amado, pero estaba tan enamorada de él que parecía que eso me cegaba.

-El junto con sus amigos nos terminaron violando- todos en la sala soltaron jadeos, a Bella no le importo siguió relatando nuestra existencia- Carlisle nos encontró tiradas en el frio piso, al ver que nos estábamos por morir nos convirtió en lo que somos ahora, pero algo salió diferente en el proceso, nos habíamos transformado en Híbridas debido a nuestros genes. Siempre había rondado la pregunta ¿Por qué somos así? En mi mente, hasta que acudí a mi madre: ella es un licantrópodo y junto con nuestro padre Aro Vulturi, un vampiro, nos crearon en nuestra genética siempre fuimos mitad vampiros y mitad licantrópodos, aunque también tenemos muchas cualidades humanas.

Carlisle nos sonrió orgulloso.

-Les hice varias investigaciones acerca de sus genes. Rosalie posee más cualidades humanas que Licantrópodos y vampíricas, luego le siguen las características licantrópodas, lo que tienen de vampiros es la clase de alimentación. En cambio, Isabella es totalmente lo contrario, en ella predominan las características vampíricas- todos sus nuevos hijos los miraron con ojos como platos.

-Son las híbridas más poderosas que se encuentran en este mundo- comento Esme- Rosalie puede controlar todos los poderes físicos mientras que Bella los mentales, tienen que tratar de no perder el control o sino podrían a ver muchas consecuencias debido a estos dones-.

-Wow, entonces es por eso que no puedo verlas- susurró Alice, yo sonreí.

-A partir de este momento si me podrás ver, mi hermana ya sacó el escudo que impedía aquello- le sonreí amablemente, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, estaba feliz.

-Quiero oír el resto de la historia- gritó Emmett, seguida por una oleada de entusiasmo proveniente de Jasper.

Me reí por lo bajo.

-Después de que nos enteráramos de porque éramos híbridas, decidimos vengarnos de lo Vulturis. Ellos nos tuvieron que soportar todos estos años, ahora nuestro padre biológico esta a nuestras ordenes y también sus "hermanos" si no nos obedecen sufrirán las consecuencias- dijo m i hermana de manera sádica, el aire en la sala se tenso.

-¿Por eso mataron a Jane Vulturi?- pregunto curioso el chico sexy, MI futuro chico sexy, Emmett Cullen.

-Por supuesto, ella acababa de matar a una persona muy querida por nosotras, nos provocó y pago las consecuencias- dije sinceramente, pero tratando de no transmitirle miedo a nadie, en especial a Jasper ya que el capta las emociones.

Mi madre miro de manera rápida su reloj de oro que se encontraba en su muñeca derecha.

-NO- gritamos con Bella viendo lo que se avecinaba debido a una visión, tapándonos los odios, no queríamos escucharla, no queríamos hacer lo que nos iba a ordenar.

Esme nos miro de manera divertida, ella sabía el esfuerzo que estábamos comenzando a hacer con mi hermana, habíamos decidido tratar de ser mas buenas con las personas, de manera menos fría hacia ellas, y ahora teníamos dos fieles caballeros que nos ayudarían.

-Chicos se hizo tarde para ir al instituto, les quedan 15 minutos- con Bella nos habíamos levantado rápidamente para salir de aquella casa antes de que pronunciara las palabras que no queríamos oír- ISABELLA Y ROSALIE HALE ¿Adonde creen que van? Ustedes también irán al Instituto- todos en la sala rieron a carcajadas limpias, nosotras os limitamos a mirarlos con cara de pocos amigos.

Odiaba el Instituto.

**Sé que tarde y lo lamento mucho, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias que las pueden hacer mediantes Reviews, les agradezco que me sepan esperar.**

**Vampireandbloody. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece…. Espero que les guste.**

**Summary**:**La Historia trata sobre Rosalie y Isabella Hale, dos hermanas que a través de un suceso, en el cual está involucrado Royce II, Carlisle la convierte en vampiros, la ponzoña activo sus genes que se encontraban apagados, ahora ellas son hibridas, son una extraña raza en el mundo: vampiras/licantrópodos/humanas…. ¿Por qué ellas son así?**

_Isabella pov_

Odiaba el instituto.

Nadie me podía cambiar de parecer.

Cursar décadas tas décadas lo mismo era realmente agotador.

Después de que mi madre nos obligara, a Rosalie y a mí, ir nuevamente al instituto nos dirigimos cada un hacia su habitación para poder cambiarse de atuendo. Elegí algo ostentoso para ir hacia el instituto: calzaba unos stilettos de 15 centímetros con una plataforma de 5, eran de color azul eléctrico, con una cinta de color blanco que se ajustaba a mi tobillo; unas leggins de color blanco rajadas en algunos sectores del pantalón, mu blusa era pequeña pero no se ajustaba al cuerpo también era de un color azul eléctrico haciendo juego con los stilettos, por últimos un ligero tapado de color gris humo. Mi maquillaje era natural: labios perfectamente rojizos y mis ojos estaban delineados con un trazo fino en el parpado móvil.

Nuestra historia sería fácil de adaptarse con la historia de los Cullen, éramos las verdaderas hijas de Carlisle Cullen que nos quedamos con una tía en Italia por la muerte de nuestra madre, luego él se caso con Esme, que al no poder tener hijos adoptaron a Jasper, Emmett y Edward, que eran huérfanos. Dos años más tarde la hermana de Esme murió dejando sola a Alice, por eso la adoptaron. Nuestros nombres serían los mismos de cuando éramos humanas: isabella y Rosalie Hale, debido a nuestra madre. Nuestros hermanos eran conocidos como Emmett, Jasper y Edward Cullen y Alice Brandon.

Agarre rápidamente mi bolso y me dirigí hacia mi auto. Rosalie me esperaba apoyada sobre el capo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te tardaste hermana- gruño, yo le dedique una sonrisa.

-Todo por estar bella Rosalie, ya lo sabes- me limite a contestarle subiéndome a mi preciosos deportivo para poder conducir, Rose bufo y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

Ella vestía una minifalda de color blanca, su calzado eran unas botas con taco que les llegaban hasta las rodillas. Su pecho estaba cubierto por un top de color rojo borgoña y llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color negra. Al igual que yo, nada de lo que vestía la hacía ver como una chica normal.

Esperamos hasta dentro del auto hasta que los otros Cullen estuvieran ya listos. Emmett se acercó rápidamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos, suavemente con sus nudillos golpeo el vidrio.

-Hermanita- comenzó de manera infantil, Rose gimió a mi lado, lo que me hizo reír por lo bajo- Hagamos una carrera desde aquí hasta el instituto- propuso, no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Rosalie, por suerte.

-No se Emm- dije tratando de hacerme la desinteresada- te ganare fácilmente- Edward y Alice reían a carcajadas limpias dentro de su volvo.

Jasper se situó a velocidad vampírica al lado de su hermano.

-Eso lo veremos, 100 dólares a que ganamos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, estos chicos tenían una leve obsesión con las apuestas, nos llevaríamos realmente bien.

-Que sean 200, pero si nosotras ganamos todos ustedes harán lo que queramos- le sonreí maliciosamente, mi trato también incluía a Edward y Alice.

-NOO- chillo Alice, pero la ignoramos, ella había tenido la misma visión que nosotras.

-O sino ustedes lo harán- susurro Emmett, mirando fijamente a Rosalie, deslumbradola.

-Nada de usar sus poderes en contra nuestra- advirtió Jasper.

Ya íbamos a la mitad de la carrera, la verdad es que nos estaba costando segur primeras, era muy buenos oponentes.

-Vamos- refunfuñe apretando el acelerador un poco más, ya iba a 190 km.

Gracias a nuestra audición desarrollada podíamos oír lo que estaban diciendo.

-RAYOS- grito Emmett adentro del Volvo- APUTATE- le grito a Edward, quien conducía.

-Eso hago- contesto irritado, seguramente se veía muy sexi enojado- es que son muy buenas- exclamo.

Rosalie a mi lado sonrió orgullosamente.

-Se los advertí- termino diciendo Alice.

Al fin habíamos llegado al instituto, frene rápidamente haciendo rechina mis ruedas en el asfalto debido a la velocidad que iba. Habíamos ganado.

Salí de manera provocativa hacia el exterior, Rosalie copio mis pasos.

Sacábamos una pierna fuera del deportivo y luego agitábamos nuestra cabellera. Los pensamientos de los humanos llegaron a mi mente.

"Son hermosas"

"se parecen a los Cullen"

"Caerán rendidas cuando me vean, nadie se resiste a mi". Me giré hacia el humano que pensó aquello, era rubio y no era feo pero tampoco agradable, vendría a ser un punto medio en mi calificación.

Emmett salió corriendo del auto y abrazo a Rosalie dándole vueltas en el aire, teniendo cuidado que no se le vea nada.

-Son espectaculares- Exclamo.

Lo ignore.

Me dirigí a paso rápido donde se encontraba Edward, el al percibir mi olor se volteo y extendió sus brazos recibiéndome en un cálido abrazo.

-Debo admitir que son geniales- me susurro en mi oreja, mis rodillas temblaron.

-Gracias- murmure tímidamente- ustedes son buenos oponentes- lo alagué enterrando mi cabeza en su frio cuello. Aspiré profundamente, olía a almendras.

-Hueles hermoso- susurre, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-No tanto como tu- una de sus manos acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, miles de descargas eléctricas circularon mi piel.

"parecen novios"

-No dejare que ningún chico se acerque a tu lado, sus pensamientos me están taladrando la cabeza, siempre estarás a mi lado, yo te protegeré.

Quería chillar de la emoción, no era la única que se sentía atraída hacia él, él también lo hacía.

-Promételo- le ordene amablemente.

-Lo prometo- selle su promesa con un beso en las comisuras de sus labios.

_Para siempre, pensé._

**Espero que les guste, les agradezco sus Reviews realmente me gustaron.**

**Vampireandbloody **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Stephenie meyer, solo la trama de la historia me pertenece…. Espero que les guste.**

**Summary**:**La Historia trata sobre Rosalie y Isabella Hale, dos hermanas que a través de un suceso, en el cual está involucrado Royce II, Carlisle la convierte en vampiros, la ponzoña activo sus genes que se encontraban apagados, ahora ellas son hibridas, son una extraña raza en el mundo: vampiras/licantrópodos/humanas….****¿Por qué ellas son así?**

Isabella Pov

Edward seguía cumpliendo su promesa al pie de la letra.

La mañana había transcurrido de manera lenta. Estaba cursando el penúltimo año junto con Edward y Jasper, Emmett cursaba el ultimo año; mientras que mi hermana y Alice el antepenúltimo año.

Ahora me encontraba con Edward dirigiéndonos a la cafetería para reunirnos con nuestros hermanos. Como solía pasarme en toda mi vida vampírica los pensamientos de mi hermana se conectaban conmigo cuando se encontraba en problemas o si se encontraba enfadada.

"¿Qué haces con mi Emmy-Emmy-Pooh?" grito una rubia oxigenada situándose frente a mi hermana. No hacía falta leerle la mente a mi hermana para saber todas las maldiciones que estaba pensando.

"Lo lamento, no sabía que Emmett tenía propietaria, al parecer no lo dice en una etiqueta por ningún lado de su cuerpo ¿Oh si? Creo que examine bien esta mañana"·

La rubia pego un chillido.

-¿Qué?- grite haciendo sobresaltar a Edward, se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto alarmado tomando con ambas manos mi cara.

-Míralo por tu mismo- le dije cerrando los ojos y transmitiéndole las imágenes que acaba de ver.

Edward agarró mi mano rápidamente y comenzamos a correr hacia la cafetería, la cual ya se encontraba con un montón de personas mirando el espectáculo. Rápidamente llegamos al lado de nuestros hermanos impidiendo que Rosalie saltara sobre la humana.

-Rose- le dije amenazándola con la mirada, ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada- Emmett llévatela de aquí, necesita hablar con Jessica- le ordene, luego pose mi mirada en Jessica la cual se encontraba mas atemorizada con mi presencia que con la de Edward.

Edward se poso a mi lado en forma protectora, como si lo necesitara.

-Disculpa Jessica ¿Tú tienes alguna relación con Emmett Cullen que no sepamos? –le dije tomándola de la mano, tratando de demostrarle gesto cariñoso. En realidad, lo que le estaba haciendo era leer toda su alma.

-Estamos de novios-dijo de manera cortante, yo solté su mano de forma nada amigable.

¿Quién se creía esa pequeña zorra? ¿Qué podía mentirle a Isabella Hale Vulturi Cullen? Estaba muy equivocada.

Estaba a punto de gritarle para defender a mi hermana junto con su futura pareja cuando Edward me gano de mano.

-¿Sabes Jessica?- comenzó a preguntar educadamente – algo característico de mi familia es que nos contamos absolutamente todo, me resulta raro de que mi hermano no me haya contado nada de su noviazgo contigo. Además, quisiera agregar pero sin ofender, tú no eres su tipo, el tipo de chica que atrae a Emmett sería: alta, con curvas, busto, rubia, alguien que se pueda valer por si sola y sobre todo, que lo sepa amar- concluyo Edward.

Era tan hermoso, tan tierno…

Se notaba que Edward no soportaba a esta niñita, el estaba actuando de manera pasiva, sus palabras demostraban lo que Rosalie quería gritarle a la humana: que era mentirosa, una falsa y sobretodo que no era de su Emmett; Pero Edward, lo hacía de tal manera, sin perder su toque caballeroso el cual adoraba, para que Jessica retrocediera.

-Jessica, lo que Edward quiso decir es que: No te metas en esa pareja sabes, ellos son felices y te aseguro que Rosalie no quieren que la molestes, ya tenes a un chico que esta a tras tuyo y se nota que está enamorado de ti, aprovéchalo, no vallas hacia donde no vas a ser aceptada nunca- le dije de manera calmada.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Edward, mas buena me volvía, como solía serlo antes en mi vida humana: era gentil, pero seguía siendo fría y egocéntrica, eso se podría cambiar con su ayuda.

Carlisle se pondrá feliz al sabes cómo me estaba comportando ahora, el siempre quiso que sea así, y ahora lo podría ser.

¿Sentirme atraída hacia Edward era el motivo de mi comportamiento?... Lo tendría que averiguar.

Estaba vez tuvo suerte Jessica, me encontró en el momento justo cuando yo estaba ya decidida a cambiar ¿Quién sabe como hubiese reaccionado si hubiese insultado a mi hermana cuando yo convivía con los Vulturis? De seguro ya estaría muerta.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y me abrazo, atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Debo admitir que me has sorprendido- confeso raspando su barbilla con mi cabeza, un gesto muy común en él hacia mí.

-Eso es debido a ti- le dije tomando una de sus manos y dirigiéndonos al estacionamiento- aprendí del mejor- le susurre.

-¿Aremos novillos?- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro- Primer día y ya te salteas clases.

Lo pensé seriamente ¿Si quería cambiar debía ser mas aplicada con el estudio?

Edward río al verme con una mueca en la cara- como me gustaría poder saber qué piensas- exclamo entre risas.

-Quiero cambiar. Desde que me uní a los Vulturis cambié, me volví mas sádica, más cruel, fría y aun mas egocéntrica. Quiero llegar a ser como Carlisle deseo alguna vez, como era en mi vida humana: No era la mejor persona del mundo debo admitir, pero si era mejor que ahora, era egocéntrica por ser más bella que las demás, todas me envidiaban y eso ayudaba a crecer mi ego, pero nunca fui tan fría ni sádica, ayudaba y tenía amigos, a veces con Rosie íbamos a pequeños orfanatos para ayudarlos con juguetes o comidas, somos millonarias y eso es lo mínimo que podíamos a ser con los demás- le explique en susurros- en este momento mi mente me está diciendo que debo cambiar, pero no sé cómo.

La sonrisa de mi futura pareja aumento, como si eso fuera posible.

-Entonces te ayudare- me tomo desprevenida alzándome al estilo novia y llevándome nuevamente hacia el interior del edificio A del Instituto, donde ambos compartiríamos la clase de Biología.

-Espera yo quería hacer novillos… dame una buena razón para no hacerlos- exclame entre risas, ay que éramos el centro de atención de muchos alumnos y profesores.

-Esta noche te llevare a un lugar especial para mí- Al notar mi cara de felicidad siguió hablando- solo si me prometes que por un mes no aras novillos.

Refunfuñe un buen rato, pero no podía enfadarme con él sabía que me llevaba por el buen camino.

-Está bien- termine aceptando- solo por un mes.

_-Los vulturis se aproximan Bella ¿Qué aremos?- me pregunto mi cuñado alarmado, Jasper._

_-Lo que estuvimos practicando, ellos no nos pueden vencer, no a nosotros tres- exclame soltando un gruñido al ver la fila de guardias enfrente nuestro._

_Me apenaba mentirles a nuestras parejas y padres al respecto. Pero era necesario. Ellos no podían participar en esta lucha o morirían. Contaba con las habilidades de combate de Jasper, los poderes de tacto de Rosalie y los míos, podríamos con ellos._

_-Jasper tranquilízate, sabemos que Alice está bien, los lobos se están encargando de eso- lo tranquilizo Rose, mi adorable hermana. _

_Alice había sido secuestrada por nuestro propio padre._

_-Gracias por su apoyo- comento mirando hacia la guardia que cada vez se acercaba más a nosotros- saben que este puede ser el fin- susurro._

_Yo solo sonreí_

_-No no lo será- me acerque en un movimiento rápido y los abrace a ambos- pero quiero que sepan que los amo y este no será el fin para ninguno de nosotros, nunca lo será- Las mejillas de Rosalie estaban manchadas con las finas lagrimas que iba perdiendo. _

_Sus ojos ya se encontraban rojos, al igual que los míos, lo cual significaba una cosa: estábamos lista para la batalla._

Solté la mano de Rosalie con un jadeo, eso había sido una visión.

-¿Esto ocurrirá?-le pregunte tristemente, no quería que pasara.

-No lo sé, pero si ocurre, debemos estar preparadas.

**Wow, se que tarde demasiado esta vez en actualizar. No merezco su perdón *-***

**Me trate de esmerar lo mejor posible con esta historia, todavía falta mucho para terminar esta historia, se que les encantará.**

**Saludos, nos leemos.**

**Dejen Reviews por favor!**


End file.
